Reaper is Red
by hetalianShinigami
Summary: Sebastian has been used to grell's pestering for a while. The usual happens: Grell comes over, hangs out for a while, then gets kicked out. Sometimes literally. But what happens when Sebastian finally crosses the line?
1. Reaper is Red

**(Hello there! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction so far, so please be kind. I would still appreciate some advice, pointers, etc. though. But first I would like to make a personal thank you to Cheylouwho, the sister I wish I had. I would like to thank you Chey for always being there, even if it's only through texting or private message. I would also like to thank bringerofmiracles, the amazing person who introduced me to Kuroshitsuji. You are also an awesome friend, and you always will be :)**

**Please enjoy the story, no matter how much I fail X3)**

Happiness.

Joy.

Coldness.

Pain.

These are the feelings Grell felt when he was around Sebastian.

Sadly, the demon didn't seem to feel any love whatsoever for Grell.

_"Sebas-chaaaan~"_

He giggled and ran to his love

_"what do you want."_

As usual, the demon gave his cold response

_"Oh darling, all I want is you~"_

It was true; he wanted nothing but the one he loved.

_"too bad all I want is you out of my sight."_

This wasn't completely true. He had always felt something for the crimson reaper

_"Oh Sebby, cruel as ever~"_

Though he hid it, he felt broken inside.

**and this is where it all truly begins.**

**and where many things end.**

Sebastian sneered

_"Give it up already...I will never be with you, a man."_

the reaper was evidently broken by the statement

_"But Sebby-_"

_"Don't call me that God-awful name."_

He really had grown to like the nickname.

Yet another thing he hid.

But when he saw the tears and heard the sniffling, he knew he had crossed the line.

_"I'm sorry, Sebastian..."_

Before the demon could respond, the redhead ran off into the woods.

He would look for him later, he had work to complete.

But he didn't realize that would be his fatal mistake

¤•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•¤

Hours later, Sebastian had finished his work for the day. The young master and all the other servants were asleep. Pluto was chained up, and the house was silent. He grinned and walked outside, heading through the woods. But something was off; there was a strong scent that he could easily recognize to be a shinigami.

But that wasn't the only thing.

There was a stronger scent, a vile and coppery smell:

Blood.

He groaned and went to where it smelt the strongest, assuming the red reaper had been foolish enough to hurt himself while running. When he got to the area, he easily recognized the thin figure sitting against the tree. Grell was slouched over, not moving. Or breathing. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and went to shake him awake with his hand. When he did, he got something warm and sticky all over his hand. His eyes got wide when he realized it was blood. His arm bumped something, and when he looked he saw a chainsaw. Covered in red. he then went and shook grell harder, now desperate for any response at all.

_"answer me! get up, this is not humorous at all. I said get up. Get the hell up. Get up_.."

He finally got a response, the reaper shuddering and coughing, barely alive. He gave Sebastian a small smile.

Happiness.

Joy.

Coldness.

Pain.

The emotions Grell felt at this very moment.

The emotions he felt for Sebatsian, because of Sebastian, with Sebastian.

Tears ran out of the demons eyes as he looked at the dying reaper.

But Grell was confused. Why was his Sebby upset?

_"Sebby, what's wrong?"_

_"W-what?"_

_"I thought you wanted this..."_

_"WHAT?! Why would I..."_

_"You always say you don't want to see me ever again. You say how much you wish I were dead and out of your way. Aren't you happy?"_

_"..."_

Sebastian couldn't believe a word he was hearing. Not a word of it. He didn't want to believe this was his fault. That his love was dying. That this was happening in the first place.

_"Grell_."

_"Yes Sebby?"_

_"I love you, Grell."_

_"...I...I love you too..." _

then his breathing stopped.

But Sebatsian smiled.

happiness.

Joy.

coldness.

Pain.

These are the emotions Sebastian felt for Grell.

But there was only one he truly felt.

Love.

He closed the reapers eyes, kissing his forhead. He stood up and admired him

he looked so lovely covered in red.

**(hehe, please R&R!)**


	2. Alternate Ending

Happiness.

Joy.

Coldness.

Pain.

These are the feelings Grell felt when he was around Sebastian.

Sadly, the demon didn't seem to feel any love whatsoever for Grell.

_"Sebas-chan~"_

He giggled and ran to his love

_"what do you want."_

As usual, the demon gave his cold response

_"Oh darling, all I want is you~"_

It was true; he wanted nothing but the one he loved.

_"too bad all I want is you out of my sight"_

This wasn't completely true. He had always felt something for the crimson reaper

_"Oh Sebby, cruel as ever~"_

Though he hid it, he felt broken inside

**but this is where it truly begins**

**And this is where it all truly ends**

Sebastian sneered

_"Give it up. I'll never be with you, A man."_

the reaper was evidently broken by the statement

_"But Sebby-"_

_"Do not call me that God-awful nickname."_

He really had grown to like the nickname.

Yet another thing he hid.

But when he saw the tears and heard the sniffling, he knew he had crossed the line.

_"I'm sorry, Sebastian..."_

Before the demon could respond, the redhead ran off into the woods.

He sighed and ran after him, not wanting him to do anything stupid.

He found the feminine reaper sitting against a tree, sobbing into his hands. His chainsaw was sitting beside him. Sebastian eyes it warily,then sat by him

_"what Is the matter? You do not usually get upset like this..."_

He put an arm around grell, earning him a confused stare

_"I-im upset b-because. *hic* y-you don't love m-me..."_

_"But I do love you."_

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle when the shinigami's eyes lit up

_"r-really?"_

_"Does this answer your question?"_

Sebastian then kissed grell softly, then pulled him onto his lap and whispered into grell's ear

_"I love you Grell Sutcliff"_


End file.
